Wyarn
Sector: Endiku Sea System: Wyarn Star name and color: Wyarn (Yellow) Number of planets: 13 Occupation: Wyarn Arms-Retail Corporation (Subsidiary company of the Cerebrae Syndicate) Sinistra connection: Low/Restricted Celestial Bodies: #'Wyarn '(Star) #'Surtir '(Vulcanic planet) #'Handarvanr '(Arid desert planet) (Very poor in resources) (One moon) #'Tyraqvist '(Temperate planet) (One moon) #'En-Kuradottir' (System Capital) #'Vinterangen '(Former system capital) (Cold continental planet mostly covered in ice and snow) (two moons) '' #'Chains of Gramnir''' (Asteroid belt) (Mining operations) #'Ida '(Large gas giant) (11 moons) #'Arna' (Large gas giant) (Six moons) (captured planet Legar is a local colony for the Legeia Breach mercenary group) # Oblain ''(Gas giant) (15 moons)'' # Haaklagan ''(Gas giant) (One dust ring) (Seven moons)'' # Morchnir ''(Large gas giant) (Black surface) (One dust-ring in orbit) (14 moons)'' # Raiken ''(Small gas giant) (Six moons)'' #'Wyarnagrind' (Small planet with no atmosphere) (Sinistra Beacon Anchor) (Military outpost and fleet base in orbit) General Information: The Wyarn system was discovered during the early years of the Golden Age. Discovered by the young saphis trailblazer Barivaa Nirav, who would later found the Order of Stellar Explorers alongside Jethro Lancaster and Zerim Ku-aya. Nirav was at the time under contract with the Cerebrae Syndicate. Today it is the seat of the Wyarn Arms-Retail Corporation who owns and uses the system for their weapon manufaction, reseach and mineral extraction. WARCorp remains the only einharan company which operates outside the Cerebrae Cluster. To protect their property, WARCorp have turned the system into one of the most well defended systems in the entire Endiku Sea, rivaling the protective measures seen in most capital systems. This has earned the system multiple nicknames, among which are The Bastion of the Sea, The Wyarn Fortress (Wyarnborg) and, The Cerebrae Watchtower. Tyraqvist is a pleasant world with a bountiful number of species, both flora and fauna. This has made the planet an ideal breadbasket for the einharans who populate the system, as well as testgrounds for WARCorp products. The current system capital, En-Kuradottir (Daughter of En-Kur), was shaped and terraformed by the siren En-Kur as a testrun once it was operational. En-Kuradottir was terraformed according to a very strict and calculated blueprint, in an effort to explore the full extend of the siren't abilities. En-Kur performed better than expected. Before then the seat of government and buisness was located on Vinterangen. The planet is quite cold as it lies on the outer threshold of Goldilocks Zone. The planet was re-assigned for mining, manufaction, development and testing once the local government and WARCorp headquarters (n truth, the same entity) moved to En-Kuradottir. Chains of Gramnir remains an active mining field to present day, even after centuries of operation. A single utopic colony was granted territory as well, in a retainer compact between WARCorp and the Legeia Breach mercenary group. This colony is located on Legar, the first moon of Arna. Wyarnagrind (Gates of Wyarn) is the outmost planet of the system. Besides acting as an anchor for the local sinistra beacon, it also acts as a toll and military base for the WARCorp forces. The remote location of the beacon anchor is due to security reason: Even if a few smugglers could be able to slip through the gate, the remote location of the beacon means that smugglers would have no place to hide before WARCorp Security catches up to them. History: During the Golden Age: WARCorp existed on the paper prior the discovery of the Wyarn system, but it was not before it was seated in the system that it became an official subsidiary to the public at large. The reasons for the remote location for WARCorp has been speculated, but it seems likely that it was placed on the (back then) frontier of populated space in an attempt by Cerebrae Syndicate to reach the maturing multi-species market of the Endiku Sea. The gamble paied off and WARCorp soon grew steadily on the needs of the colonies which, due to different reasons, was unable to get sufficient provisions from the major factions. When ever a colony sought to protect themselves against the dangers of the unknown, they would often turn toward one of the many WARCorp retailers who was scattered across the Endiku Sea. The near-monopol of WARCorp was broken during the later hald of the Golden Age, as other companies eventually caught up with the progress and offered species-specific goods and self-defense measurements. Even so, WARCorp remained ever populare among the para-military organizations, as well as the new colonies which was founded in the Bordering Expanse. WARCorp never really lost any market share, they simply moved to a more desperate market. During this time the Legeia Breach mercenary group is given special privileges, to settle a single moon orbiting the gas giant Arna. It is unknown what contracts exists between the two organizations, however they would most likely favor WARCorp the most. During the Hamadromachia: WARCorp entered its second economic boom druing the length of the hamadromachia. Both military organizations, as well as civil communities and neutral systems, sought to defend themselves against the tide of violence, civil unrest and crime which rose alongside the tides of war. Whereas most weapon manufacturers either sided with one faction by choice, or natinalized through force, WARCorp remained nautral. This gave them the position to invest, research and conserve resources, whereas the competition was locked into a downward spiral of expense and debt. This made Wyarn the most well protected system in the Sea, as WARCorp stockpiled both weapony, synth armies, armored vehicles and warships; this eventually earned the system the einharan nickname Wyarnborg, or the Wyarn Fortress. The system was only attacked once, by the gathered force of five neutral star systems. Facing either annexation or oppression by one or two of the warring factions, the five systems desired to arm themselves and thereby keep the comming tide at bay. Lacking economic wealth however, the systems was unable to buy the materials needed, and so they planned to take it through a combination of black operations and raid tactics. Alas, the fleets was destoyed above Wyarnagrindand the agents imprisoned soon after. Threathening to "protect their investments" through brutal force, WARCorp forced the five systems to sign a contract, where they would pay back their offense in goods and credits for five hundred years (Also known as the Anti-Wyarn Consequence, or simply the WARCorp Retaliation Act). After this incidence no one dared to cross WARCorp through open force. Residuum Age: Wyarn remains one of the most secure systems well into the Residuum Age. While production have slowed down considerably since the war, the amount of debth being paid back from numerous systems and organizations across the galaxy is enough to sustain the einharan population of Wyarn in this period of rebuilding.